


Shadowhunter AUs (inactive)

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: My old collection, has been replaced bythis.





	1. Placeholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection became rather unwieldy, so I decided to split it up.

Keeping this as placeholder, because I couldn't stand losing all those wonderful commments!

**All my Shadowhunter AUs can now be found in this[collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/shirasade_sh_au), which is easily searchable.**


	2. Placeholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jalec dancer!AU.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574960/chapters/28641992)


	3. Aesthetic: Take Me to Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An aesthetic for my Jalec dancer!AU.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574960/chapters/28642048)


	4. Market Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Malec farm!AU, with a dash of coffeeshop parabatai friendship.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12575000)


	5. A New Rune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parabatai wings!AU.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12575012)


	6. A Political Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jalec arranged marriage!AU.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12575064/chapters/28642292)


	7. Drift Compatible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parabatai Pacific Rim!AU.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12575096)


	8. Post-Battle Procedure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parabatai cuddle! AU :)

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12575180)


	9. Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jalec police!AU.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12575208/chapters/28642548)


	10. Let This Be My Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jalec secret relationship!AU.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12575240)


	11. Lights, Camera, Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jalec French Letter!AU.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12575284)


	12. Achilles and Patroclus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jalec Alexander!AU.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12575312)


	13. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jalec D/s AU.

[Moved here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12575352/chapters/28642904).


	14. Bound in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jalec vampire!AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is dark, y'all, because it contains mind control (i.e. vampire _encanto_ ), making the sex non-con. I have no excuse except that I had this image of vampire!Jace in my head and it wouldn't go away.

I've turned this 'verse into its own series. You can find this part [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11540106). (Kept this placeholder in order not to lose the lovely comments.)


	15. Let No Man Put Asunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deruned!Jalec AU.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12575616/chapters/28643400)


	16. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teen!Jalec AU.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12575972)


	17. Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon-divergent teen!Jalec.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12576080)


	18. Hit the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jalec Zude!AU (i.e. Jace and Alec as Zero and Jude from 'Hit the Floor').

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12576120/chapters/28644820)


	19. The Queen's Jest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jalec!Seelie Court AU.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12576192/chapters/28645040)


	20. Aesthetic: Hit the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A set for my Jalec Zude!AU.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12576120/chapters/28644876)


	21. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Heronlightstar (Alec x Jace x Sebastian) PWP.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12576260)


	22. Three's Company (Four's a Crowd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malace version of the bedroom scene with Kaelie.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12577016)


	23. More Than Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the vamp!Jace Jalec fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of [Bound in Blood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10485291/chapters/23867277). Again, dubcon warning because of Jace’s vampire powers, but this is much fluffier. :)

I've turned this 'verse into its own series. You can find this part [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11540160). (Kept this placeholder in order not to lose the lovely comments.)


	24. Moodbard: Forever Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cops!Jalec AU moodboard, inspired by my favourite Cold Case episode.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11401425/chapters/28647180)


	25. Aesthetic: Synchronized Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit for a proposed Jalec figure skating AU.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11401425/chapters/28647248)


	26. Letters From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jalec military!AU. Simon POV.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12577144)


	27. Back to the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jalec time travel AU in the form of a gif + 50 words... :)

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12577192)


	28. I am also a We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jalec Sense8!AU.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12577232)


	29. Without You No Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jalec apocalypse!AU. Death warning!

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12577264)


	30. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jalec alternate dimension!AU.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12577312/chapters/28647700)


	31. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate!Jalec continuation of [First Date](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/28345364).

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12577312/chapters/28647724)


End file.
